<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>God Bod by Lacrimula_Falsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743573">God Bod</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa'>Lacrimula_Falsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 (TSB Round Three) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Drabble, Gen, Humor, Nudity, Pornography, Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, to have the self-esteem of an Asgardian with great hair. [Gen, might be AU, complete.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark &amp; Thor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020 (TSB Round Three) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>God Bod</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Disclaimer:</b> I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any other Marvel franchise. This is a non-profit work produced solely for entertainment purposes.</p><p><b><span class="u">Warnings!:</span></b> nudity, pornography mention</p><p>This fic was written for round three of Tony Stark Bingo, an awesome event you can find at tonystarkbingo DOT tumblr DOT com (just fill in the dots and remove the spaces). Like almost all my fills for round three, it is <em>extremely incredibly</em> late, because I had technical problems right out of a screwball comedy. A huge thank you to the TSB mods for their patience and understanding.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>Title: God Bod<br/>by Lacrimula Falsa<br/>Card Number: 3108<br/>Link: tba<br/>Square Filled: T4 – No Modesty<br/>Ship/Main Pairing: none<br/>Rating: T<br/>Major Tags: nudity, Asgardian culture, pornography, humour, drabble<br/>Summary: Ah, to have the self-esteem of an Asgardian with great hair.<br/>Word Count: 100 words<br/>- - - - - - - -</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Of course it was up to Tony to have this conversation with Thor.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Thor, buddy. Remember when we talked about cameras and how humans have no respect for privacy anymore?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Ah, I do.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Do you also remember when we talked about internet pornography?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“That as well.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“So you’re aware that your post-battle nudity might end up as porn?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">Thor nodded, grinning.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Indeed. What glorious purpose, for my well-trained form to bring misery to my enemies and pleasure to the masses.”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Wait, so you do that on purpose?”</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Of course. Why else would I have a vanishing spell on my armour?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>